


Under the Snow Moon

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Bad Moon Rising [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Werecreature Castiel, Werecreature Dean, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: Dean’s head swam and his stomach lurched as he stood. His steps were stuttered and off balance but eventually he made his way into the kitchen and picked up his phone off the counter. No missed calls. No text messages. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes. His mouth was tacky and tasted like the sweet and bitter combination of whiskey and beer. He made it to the sink and turned on the water, ducking his head to drink directly from the faucet. The water was cool and soothing to his throat but it sloshed in his already full stomach.He dialed Cas’ number again. The sound of Cas’ voicemail made Dean’s heart ache.“Baby, I’m sorry. Please come home. I know you’re pissed but come on, Cas, it’s the full moon and-“ he glanced out the nearest window. Fat flakes of snow fluttered down and beat against the glass. Outside, everything was blanketed in white. “It’s snowing.” His voice caught in his throat, a tight fist of emotion cutting off his air. He took a shuddering breath. “I miss you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for Bad Moon Rising

Dean’s head swam and his stomach lurched as he stood. His steps were stuttered and off balance but eventually he made his way into the kitchen and picked up his phone off the counter. No missed calls. No text messages. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes. His mouth was tacky and tasted like the sweet and bitter combination of whiskey and beer. He made it to the sink and turned on the water, ducking his head to drink directly from the faucet. The water was cool and soothing to his throat but it sloshed in his already full stomach. 

He dialed Cas’ number again. The sound of Cas’ voicemail made Dean’s heart ache.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Please come home. I know you’re pissed but come on, Cas, it’s the full moon and-“ he glanced out the nearest window. Fat flakes of snow fluttered down and beat against the glass. Outside, everything was blanketed in white. “It’s snowing.” His voice caught in his throat, a tight fist of emotion cutting off his air. He took a shuddering breath. “I miss you.” 

Dean couldn’t even remember how the fight started at this point. He’d been working long hours since Bobby stepped down to part time at the shop and handed the reigns over to him. Cas was upset they hadn’t been spending as much time together and that their sex life had dwindled. Gone were the honeymoon days where Dean would come home at lunch and end up being late because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

He didn’t want Cas any less – on the contrary, he found himself fantasizing about the man all the time. He’d even started having sex dreams about him. But Dean was stressed and when he came home after a long day of physical labor and administrative work that made his head hurt, he couldn’t always do everything he wanted to. Cas said he needed to delegate more, to hire an assistant to help with the books, and to stop trying to do everything himself. In the moment, that had hit Dean hard. The idea of letting someone else do the things he was supposed to, he should be able to, was too much for him. 

By the end, Cas had stormed out, slamming the door and driving off. 

He hadn’t come back that night and Dean, still angry but rapidly losing steam, had gone to bed alone. 

The next day Cas wouldn’t return his texts or calls and when he got home to an empty house, Dean’s heart sank. What if he’d actually fucked it up and ruined everything? 

He’d called Gabriel, hoping that Cas was there and he could maybe pass on a message but Gabe hadn’t seen him either. He spent the next ten minutes getting an earful of angry Gabriel threatening his life if he didn’t fix things. Dean managed to keep cool and not snap at the guy (He was an older brother too and could understand the sentiment) but it was a close thing. 

That night the bed had seemed too large, too sad, so he’d slept on the couch. The sore spot in his neck had reminded him of his mistake all day and that afternoon he left the shop early. He stopped and picked up a late lunch from Benny’s and sent up many small prayers that Cas would be there when he got home. 

He wasn’t. 

Now, he was drunk and scared and couldn’t figure out what to do with himself. He hadn’t meant to get drunk but one beer had turned into four and when they ran out, a glass or two of whiskey had seemed like just the thing to make the pain in his chest go away. He thought the alcohol would calm him but it had done the opposite, making him sluggish and jittery at the same time. 

The sky was still light out, thankfully, but he knew it would be dark soon. Where would Cas turn? Was Dean going to inadvertently force him to turn outside in the snow? Dean couldn’t stomach the thought that he might be putting Cas through that and he doubled over trying to keep himself from vomiting. 

When the nausea subsided, he picked up his phone again.  


The line rang and rang but eventually a familiar voice filled the speaker. 

“Hey Dean. What’s up?” Sam said. He sounded cheerful as always. 

“Hey Sammy.” He croaked and then grimaced. He sounded like shit. 

“What happened?” Sam said, his voice losing its happy edge and taking on a concerned tone. 

“I fucked up, man. I fucked up and I don’ know how to fix it.” 

Dean slumped into a kitchen chair, one hand around the phone and the other cradling his forehead. 

“Cas and I had a fight and he left, man, he just left. Now he won’t answer his phone and he hasn’t been home in two days Sammy. What if this is it? What if I ruined everything?” 

His vision was blurry and he wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

“Slow down, ok? Tell me what happened. What was the fight about?”

Dean explained as best he could, though his words had started to slur a bit and he was having a hard time getting his mind and mouth to line up correctly. He sniffled and tried to cover it with a cough but the slight hitch in Sam’s voice showed that he heard. 

“I don’t think it’s over, Dean. It sounds like you guys need to talk, for sure, but I don’t see Cas throwing all of this away because of work stuff, you know? You’ve been together three years, dude. That’s a lot.” 

“Almost four.” 

“Almost four.” He conceded, “Still, maybe you just need to give him some time.”

Dean’s head was on the table now, though he didn’t remember lowering it. His eyes felt heavy and gritty. 

“Don’ have time.” He said. “Full moon is tonight. He’s gotta come home. He can’t change in the snow.” 

“What?”

“The snow, Sam. Cas can’t turn in the snow. He hates it. Reminds him of his dad.” He mumbled. He felt tired, emotionally and physically. 

“You’re not making any sense, Dean. Why don’t you put the bottle down and go take a nap.” 

“Yeah. Ok.” Dean said. He hung up. 

Under the table, Bruce lifted his head and pressed his muzzle against Dean’s thigh. Dean jumped and scooted his chair back an inch, glancing underneath. He hadn’t noticed the dog follow him into the room but there he was, his big head ducked down to fit under the table top. After a moment, he dropped his hand to run through the thick fur of his neck. It felt nice against his palm and made his fingertips tingle. 

“Hey Brucey.” he said. “What’re we gonna do, huh?” 

Bruce stared at him with ice blue eyes. Those eyes brought Dean back to the first time he’d seen Cas’ wolf and he rubbed at his chest, trying to get at the ache within. 

He picked up his phone once more and dialed. Cas’ voicemail answered. 

“Hey baby, it’s me again.” He said, he hoped his words were coming out right. “I’m gonna change outside. You come home, take the basement. I love you.” 

 

He must have fallen asleep because when the first stirrings of the turn hit, he almost fell out of his chair. His stomach ached and he groaned against the pain. He was still drunk, the room spinning and his head swimming as he stood. The chair fell backwards, landing with a clatter. Bruce was at his side in an instant, sniffing the offending object. 

He weaved his way to the back door and stumbling onto the porch. The snow had stopped falling and all around the house was an unbroken field of white. He trudged outside and his socks were immediately soaked. He hissed at the icy cold and the burn that started in his toes but he kept moving. 

He was shivering by the time he got far enough into the property. He didn’t know if Cas had come home, hadn’t been able to check, but he wanted him to have space. He found a less snowy spot under a tree and sank down into the wet leaves. His teeth chattered and his fingers were numb already. He debated stripping down, knowing that the wolf would destroy his clothes if he left them on but he decided it wasn’t worth it. The jeans and henley he was wearing could be replaced. 

He hunched in on himself, his stomach cramping again and muscles aching. The turn wasn’t as painful as it used to be but it still wasn’t easy. Surprisingly, the alcohol in his system didn’t seem to be helping anything. 

Overhead the sky was darkening rapidly, the moon coming into view. He groaned again, gritting his teeth. All he could think about was Cas. He ended up on his hands and knees, the icy cold wetness seeping through the denim and into his skin. His bones popped, his body contorting itself in new ways. 

Like always, he reached out but this time, no one caught his hand. 

\------------

He had to be dreaming. 

He was warm and in his arms was the familiar weight of another person’s body. He nuzzled the hair brushing his lips and breathed in deeply. Cedar and rosemary, Cas’ all natural organic whatever shampoo had never smelled so good to him. Underneath that was a layer of wet leaves, dirt, and sweat. He held his eyes closed, squeezing them tightly, because he knew in his heart that when he opened them, Cas would be gone. 

The shape in his arms moved, groaned and pushed against him. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was low and hoarse, close enough to him that he felt the little puffs of his breath against his chin. “You’re crushing me.” 

Dean released his arms. He hadn’t realized exactly how hard he was holding on. Cold air seeped into the gap between them. 

“Dean, I-“ Cas started but Dean shook his head. Whatever he was laying on was hard and gritty; he felt the dirt grinding into his cheek. 

“Not yet.” He said. 

He didn’t think it was possible. Cas couldn’t be there with him, not really. His mind must be playing tricks on him but even so, he didn’t want the illusion shattered yet. He didn’t want the dream to become real or to play out his worst fears. 

Cas sighed. One hand trailed lightly down Dean’s side; nimble fingers tripping across his ribs and a warm palm cupping the jut of his hip. 

“I missed you too.” 

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes burning. 

When he finally opened them, Cas was watching him; intense and focused as always but also with a hint of fear behind his irises. 

“Hey Cas,” he said. He could hear the emotion clawing at his throat and he turned his face away, breaking their stare. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Cas shuffled closer, the warm line of him pressed to Dean’s front again. 

“I’m sorry I left. That was incredibly childish and stupid of me.” He said. His voice was muffled between them. “I had to work out my own issues and I shouldn’t have put them on you. Not calling, not texting, that was,” he sighed again, a deeply weary sound that made Dean’s heart skip, “I was an asshole. I should have just talked to you.”

Dean didn’t have words for what he felt. He pulled Cas into a hug, tightening his arms around the other man’s body. 

“I’ve been an asshole too.” He started. Cas pressed a kiss to his chest; warm, chapped lips on the skin over his heart. “I was so scared that I lost you.” He finally said. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cas said. 

Behind him, something moved and they both stiffened. The soft, dry shuffle of feet brought the thing closer and a moment later a wet, warm tongue was licking both of their faces. 

“Bruce!” Dean groaned, curling inward and trying to hide his face. Cas did the same and they ended up bumping heads. 

They broke apart, pushing at the dog, who was enthusiastically wagging his tail and lunging at each of them. When Dean sat up he realized they were in a small cave or burrow, only large enough for the three of them. The floor was littered with dirt and leaves. It was also cold. Without the heat of Castiel and Bruce against him, Dean started to shiver almost immediately. 

“Can we talk at the house?” he said. 

Castiel nodded, teeth chattering and they crawled out of the space. Outside, the ground was still snow covered but the sun was out and it at least, felt good against their exposed skin. Dean couldn’t place where they were immediately. He’d never noticed a cave on the property but Cas seemed to recognize it. 

“We’re pretty far out.” He said, surveying the land as Bruce ran off into the trees. 

They started walking. Dean’s feet and ankles were numb almost immediately but he trudged on without complaint. He and Cas drifted toward each other and eventually ended up walking side by side, an arm around the other ones waist. It slowed them down but the small amount of contact, and heat, lifted his spirits. 

They were both sniffling, with chattering teeth, and blueish fingers and toes by the time they reached the house. Without a word, they tumbled into the bathroom together and under the stream of hot water. 

Dean yelped when it hit his cold skin and pain flashed through him. His extremities were on fire and the rest of him felt like pins and needles. He rubbed at Cas’ upper arms and tried to stifle a chuckle at how pathetic the other man looked with pouty blue tinted lips, messy leaf filled hair, and red blotchy skin. Once they were warmed thoroughly, they washed off and got out. Bruce was in the bedroom, watching with interest as they dressed. 

They gravitated towards the kitchen and Cas put on a pot of coffee. 

Mugs in hand, they perched on their usual barstools and faced one another. 

“Who goes first?” Dean asked. He wasn’t exactly eager to start this conversation but he knew it had to be done. He couldn’t lose Cas – he loved him too much. 

“I can.” Cas said. He sipped his mug before starting. “I meant what I said about wanting you to work less. I miss you. I feel like we’ve drifted apart and that’s what scares me the most, I guess.” He tapped his fingers on the edge of the mug. His damp hair was curling at the edges, one strand circling the bottom of his ear. “You know what happened with my parents. I convinced myself that that’s what was happening with us too. I don’t want you to leave, Dean. I don’t want us to drift apart and not be able to find our way back to each other.” The words came out in a rush and when Dean looked up, Cas’ eyes were shiny with tears. 

“No, no, no.” He said, abandoning his mug to cup Cas’ cheeks with his palms. “I don’t want that either, baby. I love you. I love you so much.” He swept Cas’ cheek bones with his thumbs. “I agree that I’ve been working too much. I got it in my head that I had to do everything. I had to prove to Bobby that he didn’t make a mistake by giving the shop over to me.”

“Of course he didn’t, Dean. You’re wonderful at what you do. You said it yourself; the shop’s business has been growing ever since you came back.” 

“I know. I know. That’s why this whole thing is so stupid. Bobby asked me back because it was getting too big for him to handle by himself but for some dumb reason, I told myself I’ve gotta do it alone.” Dean shook his head, the twin feelings of embarrassment and shame at his own pride crashing over him. “I’m gonna hire someone to help with the books and I’m gonna give the guys more of the actual work. They’ll probably be excited about the extra hours. I’ll just take on special projects, restoration stuff.” 

Cas nodded as he spoke, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth. It was tentative but Dean relished it anyway. 

“Thank you, Dean. I need to work on my issues too, you know? Next time,” Dean narrowed his eyes and Cas made a sweeping gesture with his hand, “if there is one, I need to tell you before it gets to this point. I don’t feel insecure all the time, far from it, but I just –“ Dean took his hand and squeezed it. “I think I need to talk to Michael about my parents. He and dad were close and I’m pretty sure he will have some insight on that whole situation. Maybe if I know more about what happened, I’ll feel better.” 

“You know we’re not them right?” Dean said. He bent and kissed Cas’ knuckles. 

“Yes, I know. I’ve told you before; I think my mother was unhappy for a very long time before she left. Plus, they had children, which is always stressful for a marriage.”  
“You’re not unhappy are you?” Dean asked. Even just asking the question made his heart beat faster. 

“No. I love our life, Dean. You are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” He said. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “What about you?” 

“Of course not!” Dean said, probably a little louder than he needed to. “Cas, you’re it for me, man. I can’t picture my life without you. I slept on the couch when you were gone because I couldn’t stand being in our bedroom alone.” His cheeks flushed a little at the admission but Cas’ smile was back and that made it worth it. 

“Sap.” He said quietly. 

Dean let out a huff of a laugh, his shoulders dropping with relief. 

Cas tugged on their joined hands and Dean leaned forward. The kiss was soft and chaste but it made Dean feel lightheaded all the same. 

“What happened last night?” he said after they broke apart. “I wanted you to have the basement, so you wouldn’t have to go in the snow.” 

Cas stared at him for a moment, his head tilted in that familiar way. “Did you honestly think that would work? That I would just let you change out there alone? I chalked it up to drunk logic.” 

He shrugged. Ok, so maybe he hadn’t thought the plan through, and he had been drunk at the time. “Yeah, you have a point. I’m sorry, Cas. I know the snow freaks you out and I ended up making you go out in it anyway.” Guilt was a physical weight in his stomach. 

“It’s ok, Dean. Honestly, I was so worried about you I didn’t even consider myself in the moment. I was already driving home when I got the message and when I got here I just followed your tracks – and Bruce’s. I turned before I found you but I guess the wolves didn’t have the same hang-ups we did.” 

“Guess not.” Dean thought. He wondered what they would remember later. “Are you ok?” 

Cas looked thoughtful as he drank his coffee. “I think I am. I don’t want to do it again any time soon but I could see working on it in the future. I feel safe with you around and nothing bad has ever happened here – not really.”

“Well, except for a couple of dumbasses camping on the land and one of them getting his ass bit.” Dean said with a chuckle. 

Cas laughed. “Yes, there was that. But really, that turned out ok too.” 

“Yeah, it did.” Dean said. He pulled Cas in for another kiss, not nearly as chaste this time. 

“Are we good?” he asked quietly, his mouth mere inches from Castiel’s. Cas nodded. “Awesome. Can I suggest finishing getting warmed up in our bed?” 

Cas kissed him again instead of answering. They stood in unison, cold coffee abandoned on the counter, and moved back to the bedroom. Dean ordered Bruce out of the room and Cas was on him as soon as the door shut. 

Warm fingers trailed up under his shirts, pulling them over his head and tossing them to the side. Cas mouthed at the side of his neck, nipping at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Dean hissed at the sting. He fumbled with Cas’ sweats, dragging them over sharp hipbones and muscular thighs. Cas stepped out of them gracefully, even with their mouths connected again. He walked them back towards the bed, Cas’ hands down the back of his own sweats and gripping his ass firmly. He chuckled and pulled out of the kiss.  
“You gotta let go long enough to take your shirt off dude.” He said. Cas pouted but removed his hands and his shirt dutifully. Dean stepped out of his sweats and socks. 

Cas climbed on the bed first, his body spread out invitingly. Dean crawled over him, boxing him in, and leaning down to kiss him once more. He would never get tired of the slide of Cas’ tongue against his own, the warm coffee and cream taste of him, or the small sounds he made every single time. 

When Dean pulled away Cas whined and Dean grinned at him. He trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to roll each of his nipples between his teeth, sucking softly, and causing Cas to arch his back and twist the comforter in his fingers. He kissed down the planes of his stomach, sucking marks at his waistline and the spot where his hip met his thigh. Dean ran reverent hands up his sides and scratched his nails down the backs of his thighs as he lifted his knees to his shoulders. 

Cas groaned in anticipation and Dean winked at him. His head fell back to the pillows. Dean licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, loving the velvety soft hardness of him. He suckled at the head for a moment, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting the bitterness of precome there, before taking him into his mouth. Cas groaned again, his hips bucking softly. Dean moved with him. He knew all of Cas’ tells by now and today, he was way too wound up to stay still. Dean sucked firmly, pulling his cheeks in as he bobbed his head in time with Cas’ small hip thrusts. Dean loved the feel of him sliding against his tongue. His hand gripped the base of Cas’ cock, following smoothly along where Dean’s mouth couldn’t reach. 

His own cock was hard and heavy between his legs. The position he was in, curled over on his knees, wasn’t the most comfortable but he liked the leverage it gave him. His cock got no friction this way though, just the steady, hot press of his body. He ignored it. 

Cas was getting louder now, his hands scrabbling up to Dean’s head, scratching through the short hair at the back of his neck. 

“God, Dean.” Cas said, his voice sounding strained. “I’m so close.”

Dean redoubled his efforts. He used his unoccupied hand to cup Cas’ balls, rolling them softly in his palm. Cas moaned again. 

His thighs began to tremble, pressing in on the sides of Dean’s head. He panted Dean’s name, and let out a long, low groan when he finally came. The hot, salty fluid coated Dean’s tongue as he swallowed it down. 

He mouthed at Cas’ softening cock until he whimpered and pushed at Dean’s head. Dean smiled up at him, sucking kisses onto the insides of his thighs as he released them, laying them back on the mattress. 

Cas motioned to him and Dean slid up his body. They kissed, Cas’ tongue delving into his mouth and chasing the taste of himself there. 

“Fuck me.” He said softly. He nibbled at Dean’s lower lip and Dean groaned. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Please.” Cas said between kisses. 

Dean broke away somehow and managed to get the lube out of the nightstand. He slicked his fingers and pressed one and then two into Cas’ pliant body. The firm, hot clench of him was almost too much and Dean had to concentrate so as not to get lost in it. He pulled at Cas’ rim, scissoring his fingers wider, until Cas huffed impatiently. 

“I’m ready. Come on, Dean.” 

He sighed fondly as he slicked himself with the remaining lube and pressed inside. Cas groaned, his head tipping back, and Dean nibbled at his exposed throat. The warm buzz of arousal was already steady within him and now it amped up several notches. He pressed forward until he was fully seated, his hips flush. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, locking his ankles together at the small of his back. 

“You won’t break me.” He said, in that sexy and challenging way of his. 

Dean groaned. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Cas moaned his name. He set a steady rhythm but he could tell already that he wouldn’t last long. Cas rolled his hips, pushing Dean that much deeper inside. Every thrust sent sparks up his spine. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down until their chests were pressed together. He rocked his hips steadily and Cas cried out against his mouth when he hit his prostate. Dean groaned and did it again. Every sound Cas made went straight through him. Warmth pooled in his gut, his muscles tightening as his arousal skyrocketed. 

“Fuck, Cas. You feel so good, baby.” He mumbled, almost incoherent. Cas kissed him again, hard, all teeth and tongue as he squeezed his thighs. 

When Dean came, it was with Cas’ name on his lips. 

He collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his warmth. Cas let his legs drop, his hand roaming Dean’s back in soft patterns, while they both caught their breath. Cas made a small, unhappy noise when Dean finally pulled out and rolled to the side of him. He shuffled the covers until they were both tucked underneath and Cas curled up against him, one leg entwined with his and his head on Dean’s chest. 

His body felt lax and sated; tired all the way to his bones. He was on the verge of sleep when something occurred to him. 

“You never said where you went, when you were gone.” He said, not even realizing he’d spoken until he heard the words in the air. 

Cas turned his face up to him. “I went to Gabriel’s.” 

Dean felt annoyance bubble up in his chest. “That little –“ he grumbled. “I called him. That twerp lied to me and he chewed me out!” 

Cas smirked and turned his head away without speaking. His shoulders shook softly and Dean pinched his arm when he heard muffled chuckling. 

“Not cool.” He said. 

“He didn’t tell me until afterwards. But you have to admit, it was very sweet of him, even if it was a little mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
